A Haunting
by Ghostofmetalpast
Summary: Ian and Anthony buy a prop from a shady store, little do they know this will be the worst mistake they'll ever make.
1. The doll

Chapter one: the doll

"OK, Ian one problem where are we gonna find a frickin antique doll?" Anthony asked reading the list of props that they needed for the next Smosh video.

"Don't worry, I found a cheap shop with a bunch of weird shit in it I'm sure we could find one in there." Ian said as he was grabbing his car keys "Come on I'll drive. We have until Monday to get the props and its Saturday and we have 4 more props after this."

"OK if you know what you're doing." Anthony grabbed his phone and slipped it in his pocket as he followed his best friend out the door.

"What are we going to use if we can't find a antique doll?" Anthony asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"I don't know we'll find something, we'll worry about that if we can't find on in there." Ian responded as he backed out of the drive way.

The 10 Minute drive was Quiet the rest of the way there nothing really happened .

"We're here!" Ian announced as he parked the car.

"This is the place you were talking about?" Anthony got out and looked at the shop, it looked run down and had a faded painted on sign that said 'Mystical Odds' "Seems kinda odd."

"I know it seems odd but we need to find a prop." Ian responded as he locked his car "Come on lets go in." Anthony nodded feeling unsure about this.

As they got in a short lady, with graying blond hair and a long dark blue dress came up to them "How may I help you boys?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Um, do you sell antique dolls?" Anthony spoke up.

"Antique dolls? I have one let me get it honey." she unlocked a cabinet and brought out a a doll with long life like black hair a 1800's green dress pale dirtied skin and light blue glass eyes that seemed to follow your every move.

"Great!" Ian pipped up " How much is it?" he asked.

"It's twenty dollars." she responded.

"Is it worth it?" Ian asked Antony.

"What choice to we have?" Anthony turned to the lady "We'll buy it." Anthony took out his wallet and handed the lady a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you boys but do not ignore this doll, treat it as if it where your own child her name is Emily, do not mistreat her or she will mistreat you!" with that said the lady walked to the back on the shop.

"Come on lets go get the other props." Ian looked up at Anthony looking at the doll.

"This doll is starting to freak me out." Anthony looked down at his shorter friend.

"Come on its just a doll lets go search for the rest of the props." Ian said and Anthony nodded and walked out the shop.

The props were gotten and the new Smosh video was filmed with Emily left beaten up by a baseball bat. Ian and Anthony put her with the rest of the props for future videos. Little did they know, using Emily for a video was a mistake of a lifetime.


	2. Things start to happen

Anthony woke up the next morning tired and slightly sore from filming the new Smosh video yesterday but glad for it to be over. He walked into the kitchen and began searching the fridge for some food.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Anthony jumped at Ian's voice who was facing him now.

"Fuck, Ian! You scared me!" Anthony said as he closed the fridge door .

"Sorry, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to McDonald's to get breakfast with me?" Ian asked holding up his car keys.

"Sure just let me get dressed." Anthony said as he began to walk to his room.

"What you don't want to go to McDonald's in Boxers and a undershirt?" Ian asked as he checked his phone.

"Smart-ass." Anthony said as he went into his room and closed the door.

A couple minutes later Anthony came out in a pair of skinny jeans and an old Smosh. shirt "I'm ready are you?" Anthony asked closing his bedroom door.

"Yep!" Ian replied cheerfully as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Anthony.

"Hey Anthony?" Ian asked as he turned on his car.

"Yeah?"

"What if that lady wasn't crazy and we really have to treat her like our own child?" Ian asked as he stopped at a stop sign.

"She was probably just trying to scare us, like you said its just a doll." Anthony replied "Hey where are we going for the next lunchtime?" Anthony looked at Ian.

"I don't know." Ian thought for a second "How about tacos?"

"Sounds good to me." Anthony said as he looked out the window.

As they got their McDonald's the drive was silent the rest of the way home.

"Do you have the house keys?" Anthony asked as he grabbed the bag of food and got out of the car.

"Yep!" Ian said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and opened it and walked in "Fuck!" Ian fell face first on the floor.

"Ian! You OK dude?" Anthony ran over to Ian.

"Yeah." Ian said as he got up.

Anthony looked down " I think I know what you tripped over." Anthony said as he pointed to the floor, it was Emily sitting on the floor like she was waiting for them to come home.

"Didn't we put her up last night?!" Ian asked slightly pale.

"We probably just dropped her last night when we where putting the props away." Anthony said trying to shake it off.

"But we walked out the door when we left for breakfast." Ian pointed out.

"We probably just didn't see it." Anthony said as he sat the bag of food on the table.

"She was in the fucking walk way, how did we not trip when we left?!" Ian asked as he grabbed his food out of the bag.

"We could of stepped over her." Anthony said as we was picking up Emily "How about we talk about this after we eat?" Anthony threw Emily on the table and grabbed his food.

"OK, but we need to figure this out." Ian said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"OK, like I said We'll talk about it after we eat" Anthony said as he sat down on the couch with Ian.

On the table Emily turned her head and stared at the watching them waiting for the perfect time to strike.

(A/N) So there was chapter two what do you guys think so far? A big thank you to my two beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips you guys have been a really big help :) chapter three is on its way!


	3. Its alive

"Can we talk about it now?" Ian asked as he gathered up his trash.

"Yes we can talk about it now." Anthony said as he got up and threw his and Ian's trash away.

"OK, how in the hell did she get in the freakin walk way?!" Ian yelled as he got up and walked over to the table and Anthony.

"Like I said." Anthony picked up Emily. "Maybe we dropped her and stepped over her."

"How did we not see her or trip over her then?" Ian asked as he looked at Emily. "Wasn't she looking forward before?" Ian asked now scared.

"Yeah now shes looking sideways, like she was staring at us..." Anthony trailed off. "OK maybe there is something up with this doll." Anthony admitted.

"So what do we do?" Ian asked.

"The lady said we mistreat Emily She'll mistreat us." Anthony said sitting Emily down on the table.

"Should we treat her right now?" Ian asked picking up Emily.

" It's probably too late now. She already tripped you, who knows what shes gonna do to me." Anthony responded.

"Maybe we should research the store we got her at." Ian suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go get my laptop." Anthony said as he ran to his room.

"Don't leave me alone with her!" Ian yelled as he threw Emily on the table and ran to get his laptop.

Anthony and Ian walked into the living room with both their laptops in hand.

"Why do you have your laptop for?" Anthony asked curiously.

"I thought it would make the research easier." Ian said as he sat down and turned on his laptop.

"Good thinking." Anthony said as he typed in his password.

"What was the name of the store again?" Ian asked.

"I'm pretty sure its Mystical Odds." Anthony said as he typed the name of the store in the search bar.

"OK, what should we search for?" Ian asked looking over at Anthony.

"We should probably just search up the store." Anthony responded.

"Fuck! My laptop is dying. I need to go find my charger!" Ian said as he got up and ran to his bedroom.

"Can you get mine too? I forgot it! Its on my bed!" Anthony yelled.

"Fine!" Ian replied.

As Anthony was typing away, Emily got up on the table and made her way on the floor. She slowly walked towards Anthony. This was the perfect time to strike.

(A/N) So that was chapter three of A Haunting I again thank my lovely beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) So what do y'all think so far? And I know Anthony and Ian don't live together anymore so lets just pretend they do for the story :) Chapter four is coming soon.


	4. Back to the store

Emily was making her way to Anthony ready to strike, ready to torture. No, not kill, that would be too easy, to painless for the people who mistreat her. She wanted her revenge to be slow and painful. Emily was halfway to Anthony when Ian walked in. She stopped in her tracks and posed to be a doll again laying down on the floor.

"I got the chargers!" Ian said running towards Anthony with two laptop chargers in hand. "Sorry it took so long." Ian said as he plugged both his and Anthony's chargers in the outlet while Anthony plugged the other ends in the laptops "Mine was under my bed."

"Why was yours under your bed?" Anthony asked as he continued researching.

"Find anything yet?" Ian asked as he began searching the internet.

"Nothing. There is no trace of this store whatsoever." Anthony said as he looked at Ian

"Maybe it just opened up." Ian said as he clicked on another website.

"Could be." Anthony said as he looked at his laptop again.

"I don't think we're gonna find anything on the internet." Ian said as he looked at Anthony. " I'm not finding anything and you're not finding anything. We'd probably be better off going to the fucking store." Ian said frustrated.

"OK then how about we just try to refund Emily?" Anthony suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Ian said as he ran out the door. "Get Emily, I'm driving!" Ian screamed from outside.

"He always gets to drive." Anthony muttered to himself as he searched for Emily. "Oh Fuck she disappeared! "Anthony looked down at the floor "Oh thank God!" Anthony picked up Emily and ran out to the car.

"You ready?" Ian asked as he started the car.

"Yep!" Anthony said then turned to Ian "I found her on the floor near the couch." Anthony said scared.

"Calm down, all we have to do is take her back to the store and shes out of our hands." Ian said as he grinned slightly.

"I know but still I feel like shes looking at me." Anthony said looking at Emily then back to Ian.

"I know shes creepy as fuck but like I said all we have to do is return her." Ian stopped the car. "we're here." Ian said getting out of the car walking into the store with Anthony holding Emily close behind.

"We would like to return the doll." Anthony said sitting Emily on the counter.

The old lady looked at Ian and Anthony. " I don't do returns or refunds."

"B-but we don't want this doll anymore!" Ian stuttered.

"I don't care. Why don't you want Emily anymore?" The old lady questioned.

"Shes been doing...Things." Anthony said unsure how to put it.

"Have you been treating her right?" The old lady inspected Emily. "She has marks and scratches on her as well as some hair pulled out. What did you do to her?" The old lady seemed mad now.

"We run a YouTube channel called Smosh and we needed an antique doll for a prop. Emily was the only one we could find and in the video we beat her with a baseball bat." Anthony said worried what the old lady might say.

"You two young boys have made a terrible mistake!" She yelled " Emily will have her revenge no matter how hard you try to get rid of her. She always comes back! My husband mistreated her, he threw her in the garbage saying she was taking up to much space. Two days later I found him dead with Emily next to him! You two must face your consequences!" She handed Emily to Anthony. "Now you two out of my store. I don't want to see you or Emily again!" she yelled and pointed towards the door. Afraid of what she might do Ian and Anthony ran out the door like mad men and into the car.

"Holy shit we're fucked!" Ian said starting the car.

"I-I just don't know what to say..." Anthony said placing his head in his hands. "I just want this nightmare to end." Anthony said sounding terrified.

"Anthony, listen everything's gonna be alright. We'll figure this out." Ian said trying to calm his best friend down.

"I'm just worried." Anthony said looking out the window.

"Me too, we need to go home, go to bed and figure this out in the morning." Ian said turning onto their street.

" Ian, its one o'clock in the fucking afternoon." Anthony pointed out.

"OK then we'll take naps." Ian said realizing his mistake. "We're home!" Ian said.

"where are we gonna put Emily while we sleep?" Anthony said as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Simple." Ian said as he grabbed Emily from Anthony's hands and threw her in the oven. " In the oven!" Ian said as he smiled and made Anthony laugh a bit. " I'm gonna take a nap." Ian said walking to his bedroom.

"So am I." Anthony said as he walked into his bed room, took off his shirt and shoes and lied down on his bed. After a while sleep consumed him.

Meanwhile Emily got out of the oven and made her way towards Anthony's bedroom. She silently walked in and climbed up on his bed. This was her time to strike. He was the easy target in her mind.

(A/N) That was chapter four of A Haunting I again thank my beta readers strawberry4life and GinerTips :) so what do you think will happen next find out in chapter five! :)


	5. She strikes

Emily looked around Anthony's bedroom to find any sharp objects. She looked at the nightstand and found a small pocket knife. She grabbed the knife and took out the knife and slowly began to cut shallowly into Anthony's face leaving a scratch on his cheek, she then began to cut on his arm starting from his shoulder and down she cut a little to deep and he began to wake up from pain. She jumped down and threw the knife under the bed and hid under his desk.

Anthony woke up and sat on his bed. " Fuck, my arm hurts." he looked at his arm and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ian woke up from Anthony screaming. "ANTHONY!" Ian jumped out of bed and ran into Anthony's bed room. He saw Anthony on his bed wrapping his arm up with his shirt. " Are you OK!?" Ian ran over to Anthony and unwrapped his arm. "OK this really doesn't look bad." Ian said slightly relieved Ian took Anthony's shirt and wiped the blood off of Anthony's face." This one doesn't look really bad either." Ian threw Anthony's shirt down on the floor.

"I-I have another cut?" Anthony asked as he traced the cut softly with his finger.

"Its not that bad, go to the bathroom and clean your cuts there's I think we have some band-aids under the sink." Ian looked at Anthony who was trembling. " You alright?" Ian asked.

"Y-Yeah." Anthony said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go clean my cuts now." Anthony got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna look for Emily." Ian told Anthony.

"OK." Anthony replied as he walked to the bathroom and Ian walked to the kitchen.

"Is this bitch still in the oven?" Ian asked himself as he opened the oven " Fuck! Shes not here!" Ian walked to Anthony's bedroom and began looking around "Where the fuck is this bitch?" Ian again asked him self he looked under the bed and found the knife. " Well that's what he got cut with." He than looked down than walked over to the desk picking up Emily. " and this is who cut him." Ian walked to the bathroom. " I found out how you got cut." Ian held up both Emily and the bloody knife.

"Holy shit...she really is trying to kill us." Anthony said dumbfounded.

"Listen, we can get through this. Come on lets get you a shirt." Ian walked to Anthony's bedroom and Anthony followed.

"We're fucked!" Anthony said as he grabbed a Smosh Games shirt and put it on.

"Listen, we can figure this out." Ian said as he sat the knife down on Anthony's nightstand.

"But you heard the lady! Emily murdered her husband! We're next! We're completely and utterly fucked!" Anthony yelled.

" We can figure this out." Ian repeated. "Come on I have an idea." Ian ran into the kitchen again and put Emily in a Cabinet. " We'll put Emily here and go over to my moms and ask her about this because she watches a fuck ton of ghost shows." Ian suggested.

"I forgot she watches those shows, good idea!" Anthony said.

"Lets go then." Ian smiled.

"I'm driving!" Anthony said and ran like a little kid to get his keys.

"No you're not I already got my keys." Ian said as he ran out the door, got in his car, started it and honked the horn several times.

"Goddammit." Anthony said and walked out the door locking it and closing it.

As Ian and Anthony left, Emily jumped out of the cabinet and on to the counter. She grabbed a butcher knife and jumped off the counter. She climbed onto the table and sat down holding the knife, waiting for them to come home... waiting to strike... ready for revenge...

(A/N) so there was chapter five of A Haunting :) another thank you to strawberry4life and GingerTips :) What do you think is gonna happen next? Find out in chapter six coming soon :)


	6. Help

"We're here." Ian said and looked at Anthony.

"Lets just hope she knows about haunted dolls" Anthony said as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. "Lets just hope shes home" Anthony said as he shut the car door.

"Her car' here." Ian said as he walked up to the front door and knocked. "Mommy! Me and Ant need you!" Ian said in a little kids voice which made Anthony laugh.

Ian's mom opened the door. "Hi Ian, hi Anthony." she greeted warmly.

"Hey mom we need your help on something." Ian said as he walked into his moms house followed by Anthony.

"What is it honey?" She asked as she closed the door and sat down on a chair while they sat down on the couch.

"We bought a doll for a prop from a shop that just opened up." Ian said not sure how to explain.

"But there's something...wrong with it." Anthony said.

"Did her dress rip?" Ian's mom asked.

"N-No its not that it just tried to...kill us" Ian said trying not to sound crazy.

"WHAT!?" Ian and Anthony jumped as Ian's mom yelled.

"Well Mrs Hecox she's alive." Anthony said.

"The day after we beat her with a baseball bat for the video it tripped me when we came home for breakfast." Ian said looking his mom in the eyes.

"Then we tried to return her to the store we bought her from but the owner said the doll killed her husband because he mistreated the doll." Anthony said also looking Ian's mom in the eyes.

"Then we took a nap to clear our heads and I woke up to Anthony screaming because he was cut in the arm and bleeding he was cut on the cheek While I was cleaning his cuts, I realized there was a cut on his cheek. I looked around his room and found a bloody knife under his bed and the doll under his desk." Ian said slightly speed talking.

" Its true." Anthony said as he pointed to the fresh closed cuts on his cheek and arm. " And this all happened earlier today." Anthony said.

Ian's mom got up and traced Anthony's cuts making him flinch. "You boys are telling the truth." she began walking into the kitchen. "Come on follow me." she said as they got up and followed them to the kitchen and sat down at the table with her. "Do you know anything more about the doll?" she looked at them and questioned.

"Um" Anthony thought for a moment. "the lady at the store said the dolls name is Emily. We must treat her like our own daughter." Anthony said.

"She also said if we mistreat Emily, Emily will mistreat us." Ian added.

"OK boys this is what I want you to do go home and get rid of Emily I don't care how you do it just get rid of her" Ian's mom told the sternly.

"But the lady said her husband did that and he ended up dying" Anthony added.

Ian's mom thought for a moment " Listen, I'll research this then I'll come by tomorrow and help you, OK?" she told them.

"OK mom" Ian said.

"Just promise me none of you will be alone in the house." she said. "there's more of a chance one of you will get killed being alone." she said.

"OK". Anthony said.

"You boys better get home before anything else happens and if things get two bad I have extra room for you two to stay here." Ian's mom said as she got up.

"Thanks mom." Ian said and got up and hugged his mom.

"Thanks Mrs. Hecox." Anthony said as he also got up and hugged Ian's mom.

"Bye Ian, bye Anthony" she said as they walked out the door

"Bye mom." Ian said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Hecox." Anthony said as he closed the door behind him and got in the car.

" So we just have to wait until tomorrow and see what my mom found." Ian said as he started up the car and backed out of his moms drive way.

"Yep" Anthony replied sounded a bit worried.

"You alright dude?" Ian asked.

"I'm just worried what if we don't make it to tomorrow what if we get murdered?" Anthony asked shaky.

"Ant, its gonna be alright and you heard what my mom said we could stay with her if things get to bad." Ian said as he stopped the car. " We're home."

"Inside, Emily heard the car pull up. She was ready to strike... to torture the people who tortured her. She was going to get revenge. She wanted to blood... she craved it. She need it, she wanted it. She needed to see the blood of people she hated. This was going to be it. This is her time to strike. She heard the lock turn and the door open. She got the knife ready... This was it...

(A/N) So this was chapter six of A Haunting I again thank my awesome beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) So what do you think will happen next? Find out in chapter seven :)


	7. Strike two

As Ian and Anthony stepped and waked in, she watched them waiting for the moment.

"I'll check if Emily is still in the cabinent." Anthony said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

"OK, I'll go an s-" Ian stopped mid-sentence. "Found her." Ian said pointing at Emily.

Anthony turned around and saw. "She has a fucking knife!" Anthony yelled terrified.

"Lets just walk into my room and call my mom." Ian said shaking.

Emily made her move. She jumped off the table and stabbed the butcher knife into Ian's leg above his ankle.

"OH GOD, FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Ian screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I got ya!" Anthony said as he put Ian's arm around his neck and helped him hop to his room, he got into Ian's room and sat Ian on the bed. He then closed the door and locked it.

"It hurts Anthony It hurts!" Ian yelled tears rolling down his cheeks.

" I know it does buddy I know." Anthony said trying his best to keep calm, he handed Ian a pillow and knelled down to the knife stuck in his leg he then grabbed a hold of the knife. "Ian bite the pillow" he ordered Ian then quickly yanked the knife out.

"FUCK!" Ian bit down in the pillow and screamed as more tears ran down his face.

"Worst parts over." Anthony said as he grabbed a shirt out of Ian's closet and wrapped it around the wound tying it with the sleeves. Anthony took out his phone, scrolled through his contacts and called Ian's mom.

"Hello?" Ian's mom said on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Hecox listen no time to talk but Ian's hurt bad we're coming please get a first-aid kit ready."

"OK sweetie!" Ians mom said sounding worried as she quickly hung up.

Anthony put his phone back in his pocket. "You doing OK Ian?" Anthony asked as he looked over at his best friend.

"K-Kinda it hurts." Ian said trembling.

"Wait a few seconds OK?" Anthony said as he grabbed a shoe box, he grabbed Charlie out of his cage and put him in the shoe box he then grabbed two hair ties were Melanie's and put it around the shoe box.

"Anthony what are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Getting Charlie." he responded tucking the box under his arm like a basketball. "here put your arm over my shoulder." Ian obeyed as he did so as Anthony put his arm around him. "we're gonna fucking book it and run like hell to my car." Anthony said as Ian nodded "1...2...3!" Anthony said as the ran as fast as the could Emily tried to attack Anthony's leg but he kicked her off they made it out the door and into the car, Anthony helped Ian into the car and got into the car himself he handed Charlie to Ian and backed out of the drive way like a madman.

"Holy shit." Ian said. "You OK?" Ian asked Anthony.

"Am I OK!? The question should be are you! You just got fucking stabbed!" Anthony replied.

"It hurts..." Ian said as he opened Charlies box. "You OK Charlie?" he asked the guinea pig.

"Well is he?" Anthony asked.

"Just fine." Ian replied petting charlie.

"We're here" Anthony said as he got out of the car and helped Ian out being careful with both Ian and Charlie, the hurried up the the door and Anthony knocked with his free hand.

Ian's mom quickly answered the door and helped with Ian "What happened?" she asked.

"He got stabbed in the leg by Emily, I got the knife out and wrapped the wound with one of his shirts." Anthony said as he helped Ian lay down on the couch and set Charlie in his box on the coffee table.

Ian's mom unwrapped the shirt, rolled Ian's jeans up and looked at the wound " I can treat this." she said as she got up and went to get the first aid kit and came back with it and opening it. " Ian remember when you were cutting tomatoes, you slipped, cut your self deep and I had to put that disinfectant spray on it?" Ian's mom asked her son.

"Y-Yeah." Ian replied not sure where she was going with this.

"And you remember how much it hurt?" Ian's mom asked again.

"Y-Yeah" Ian replied now worried.

"I'm gonna use the same spray for your stab wound so bite a pillow and squeeze something." she said as she got out the spray.

Anthony handed Ian a pillow and grabbed hold of his hand she sprayed disinfectant on and in his wound, Ian bit down on the pillow hard and squeezed Anthony's hand so hard he was sure he almost broke it.

"Done with the spray." she said as she watched Anthony let go of Ian's hand and sit the pillow back on the chair.

"What else do you have to do?" Anthony asked.

" I have to take a wipe and wipe up the blood, put cotton pad over it and wrap it up." Ian's mom replied as she took out the cotton pad and put a couple over the wound, she then wrapped it up and tapped it to make sure it stayed. " Ian, stay off your feet until the pain goes away a little." Ian's mom ordered as she got up and took the first-aid kit to be put up.

Anthony handed Ian Charlie " Have a Charlie." Anthony said as he began to take off Ian's shoes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ian asked confused.

"Taking your shoes off in-case your feet swell." Anthony responded also taking off his socks, he then put both his shoes in socks under the coffee table. " Might as well take off mine." Anthony said as he took both his shoes and socks off and put them with Ian's.

"Ian you feeling OK?" Ian's mom asked as she sat down on one of the two chairs in the living room.

"Yeah, mom. Just shooken up." Ian responded

"Do you guys know anyone else that knows about spirits and things?" Ian's mom asked.

"Didn't Jovenshire used to be a ghost hunter?" Anthony asked Ian.

"Yeah he did!" Ian said now remembering.

Anthony checked the time on his phone. " it's eight o'clock should we call him?" Anthony asked Ian.

"Probably not who knows what he's doing now." Ian responded.

Ian's mom left the room and brought back two blankets and two pillows she handed a blanket and pillow to Ian and a blanket and pillow to Anthony. " You two should get to sleep we need to get up early and try to learn more about Emily." Ian's mom said then left the room again.

"OK...we're in our twenty's and still being told to go to bed at eight like ten year olds." Ian said.

"We probably should get to sleep tho the sooner we get rid of that bitch the better." Anthony said as he put charlie in his shoe box " I'll call Joven in the morning." Anthony said as he sat his phone on the coffe table, sat on the chair and reclined it he snuggled up and started to drift off. " Goodnight." Anthony said tiredly.

"Goodnight." Ian said turning and laying on his side.

The soon fall asleep little do the know the 'fun' Emily has planned for them when they get home.

(A/N) so that was chapter seven of A Haunting :) I again thank my beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips, you guys are awesome! :) about the disinfectant spray I was just going by the way I felt while spraying that crap on me when I got a cut It always hurt like hell! lol anyone else feel that way and for the wound wrapping and stuff I know little about first-aid ( I only know how to give CPR) and I'm just guessing how you do it so sorry if I it wrong. What do you think will happen next? Find out in chapter eight!


	8. Kalel and Melanie

Anthony unlocked the door to his and Ian's house. He opened the door and stepped in. He heard Ian scream.

"IAN!" Anthony ran to where the scream was coming from which was the garage. He ran in and saw Emily standing by his best friend. Emily had a knife covered in blood...Ian's blood. He looked over and saw Ian laying on the floor dead.

Anthony tried to scream but no noise would come out. The next thing he knew he saw a knife come towards him which was thrown by Emily. When the knife made contact blackness took over.

"Fuck!" Anthony gasped waking up, he looked over to Ian to make sure he was still asleep. Ian was snoring. "Holy shit." Anthony whispered as he wiped his eyes now just realizing he was crying in his sleep, he got up and walked over to Ian lightly touching his face to make sure he was OK, he then grabbed his phone and layed back down on the chair he checked the time, "fuck,its four AM." He whispered to himself as he tried to go back to sleep.

Three hours later Ian's phone alarm went off and Anthony was still awake. That dream haunted Anthony. It seemed real to him he was worried that Emily was haunting him messing with his head.

"Good morning." Ian said that made Anthony jump.

"Morning." Anthony said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and got up. "Can you walk with out hurting?" Anthony asked then stretched.

"I don't know." Ian said.

"Well,lets see." Anthony said as he reached out his hand to Ian and Ian grabbed it.

"It still hurts a little but its alot better than yesterday." Ian stated then began walking. "I'm gonna go wake mom up" Ian said as he began to walk up stairs slightly struggling.

"Yeah I'm helping you." Anthony said as he grabbed Ian's hand and helped him up the stairs.

"Thanks bro." Ian said as he walked into his mom's room and walked up to her bed while Anthony stood in the doorway and watched. "Mommy!" Ian yelled as he dived onto the bed next to his mom.

"OH GOD!" Ian's mom yelled as she jumped out of the bed and quickly looked on the bed. " Ian Andrew Hecox!" Ian's mom scolded as Ian laughed. " You about gave me a heart attack!" she yelled as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Now you know what I have to deal with every morning when he's hyper." Anthony said as he giggled.

"Way ahead of you Anthony I'm his mother." She said as she put on her glasses.

"I'm hungry." Anthony said blankly.

"I have money, we could go out and get breakfast." Ian said as he layed down on his moms bed and covered up.

"OK...get up!." Anthony said.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Ian's mom said as she walked out of the room with some clothes.

"Get up bitch!" Anthony jokingly said.

"Fuck you! I'm tired!" Ian said playfully as he flipped Anthony off and curled up beneath the covers.

"Fuck you!" Anthony said as he walked over grabbed Ian's hand and dragged him out of the bed and into the hall.

"Fine I'll get up." Ian said as he got up and stood going to walk down stairs. Anthony walked down with him helping him.

"What do we need to do today?" Anthony asked Ian as they sat down on the couch.

"We need to call Jovenshire, then we should probably call Kalel and Melanie about Emily." Ian said picking up charlie from his box and holding him.

"Mrs. Hecox we're going to go talk to kalel and Melanie and tell them about Emily!" Anthony said hoping Ian's mom would hear it.

"OK sweetie!" Ian's mom responded from the kitchen.

"come on lets go!" Ian said as he limped to the car.

Anthony grabbed his keys and walked out to the car with him, he got in and started up the car and backed out and drove to Kalel's house since hers was the closest. After a couple minutes the where there. Anthony got out of the car,walked up to the door and knocked. Moments later Kalel answered.

"Hey Ant!" Kalel said kissing Anthony.

"Hey babe." Anthony said as he broke the kiss and walked in. " As crazy as this sounds, that doll that we got for a prop for the last video is haunted and wants revenge on me and Ian for mistreating her, her name is Emily and she's trying to kill us. She already stabbed Ian in the leg. He's alright but we're scared shitless so we're staying at Ian's moms house and calling jovenshire after Ian tells Melanie so we can figure this the fuck out." Anthony said in all one breath looking Kalel in the eyes.

"A-Are you high?" Kalel asked unsure what to think.

"No, Kalel please believe me so you can stay safe." Anthony said holding both of Kalel's hands and kissing her.

"OK, I will." Kalel said Kissing Anthony again.

" I gotta go, Ian's in the car." Anthony said

"OK bye babe." Kalel said as Anthony began to walk out the door. " Love you."

"I love you too" Anthony said as he walked out to the car and got in and began to drive to melanie's place. They finally arrived, Ian got out and limped out and knocked on the front door, almost instantly Melanie opened the door.

"Ian!" Melanie said happily.

"Hey." Ian said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So what's up? Melanie said looking up at Ian.

"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy if I tell you?' Ian asked looking at her.

"I promise." She said.

"Do you remember that antique doll that we used for the latest video?" Ian asked. Melanie nodded and Ian continued. "Well yesterday me and Anthony got home from breakfast and I tripped over her, we then tried all this other crap, couldn't find anything of the internet the store wouldn't take her back nothing, so we visited my mom's and when we got home she stabbed me in my leg." Ian rolled up his pants leg to show her the wound. she gasped and Ian continued " after she stabbed me Anthony temporarily bandaged me up with a shirt, we ran out of the house and headed to my mom's and stayed there overnight we now just headed out to tell you and Kalel Anthony just got done telling Kalel. We wanted to tell you guys so you guys would stay safe, We're going to call Jovenshire later for help." Ian said looking at Melanie who was speachless.

"Holy crap..."Melanie said not knowing what to say.

"I know." Ian said kissing Melanie. "Anthony's in the car waiting." Ian said breaking the kiss.

"OK babe be careful OK?" Melanie said looking at Ian.

"I will, I love you." Ian said walking out the door.

"I love you too." Melanie said as she watched Ian leave.

Ian limped out to the car and got in. "You ready?" Ian asked Anthony who was staring into space. "Ant?" Ian asked waving his hand in front of Anthony's face, then snapping his fingers.

"What?!" Anthony said as he jumped.

"You were staring into space..." Ian said looking at Anthony.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." Anthony said as he started up the car and backed out of Melanie's driveway.

"About what?" Ian asked.

"About Emily, like what if shes too strong what if she kills us. what if she hurts someone? she already hurt you! shes at the house right now, who knows what shes doing!" Anthony said freaking out.

"Anthony its going to be alright just calm down." Ian said trying to calm Anthony down.

"I'm trying, but you know shes up to something." Anthony replied putting the car in park then turning it off. "we're back." Anthony said getting out of the car.

"I have no doubt she's up to something but we need to be calm about this." Ian said as he got out of the car and walked to the door.

"How can you be calm when theres a motherfucking doll trying to kill you?" Anthony said as he stepped into Ian's moms house.

"I don't know...But we need to think about this." Ian said closing the door. " Mom we're home!" Ian shouted then sat down on the couch.

"We haven't fed Charlie in a while." Anthony pointed out as he sat down with Ian.

"I'll go check the kitchen" Ian said as he got up and went to the kitchen as Anthony followed.

"Also, what are we gonna do about breakfast" Anthony asked as he checked the fridge with Ian.

"I'm not sure...All I can find is strawberries for Charlie." Ian said as he took a couple strawberries out walked into the living room and put it in Charlies box. " You like that buddy? huh?" Ian asked Charlie.

"I'm going to call Jovenshire." Anthony said as he took out his phone and began to call Joven hopeing he wouldn't think they were crazy.

(A/N) so that was chapter eight of A Haunting a big thank you to my two beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) how do you think Joven will react find out in chapter nine!


	9. Joven

Anthony waited for Joven to pick up his phone slightly bouncing out of being impatient.

"Hello?" Joven said on the other end.

"Joven! We need you!" Anthony said.

'OK...What for?" Joven asked slightly confused.

"Well, you know how you used to be a ghost hunter?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, do you have a ghost?" Joven asked.

"No, well close we have a haunted doll as crazy as it sounds." Anthony said trying not to sound crazy.

"I'll be right over. I'm gonna call up the gang, more people to over power the doll." Joven said.

"We're at Ian's moms house, do you remember were that is?" Anthony asked.

"Didn't we eat dinner there after a game bang?" Joven asked.

"Yep." Anthony answered.

"OK I know where it is. I'll be there as soon as I can!" Joven said as he hung up.

"What did he say?" Ian asked the instance Anthony hung up.

"He'll help us." Anthony said as he sat down next to Ian.

"Just him?" Ian asked watching Charlie eat.

"No, He's going to bring the gang with him." Anthony replied grabbing a blanket and covering himself. "I'm gonna take a nap." Anthony said as he curled up and closed his eyes. " I didn't get much sleep."

"Bullshit, I heard you snoring all night!" Ian said looking at Anthony.

" I slept up until four then I woke up." Anthony replied.

"That's still eight hours of sleep! What fuck were you doing anyways!?" Ian asked.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." Anthony said looking away.

"About Emily?" Ian asked worried about his best friend.

"Yeah, I got home and I found you in the garage...dead." Anthony said again looking away.

"Anthony you do know it was just a dream right?" Ian asked putting a comforting hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"I know but i-it seemed so real." Anthony said looking down.

"Look." Anthony turned to Ian. "I'm alright and no ones hurt we can get through this. Now what time was Joven coming over?" Ian asked

"I don't know he never said." Anthony said.

"Listen I'll watch Charlie and make sure he eats and watch TV and you take a nap." Ian said.

"OK wake me when he gets here." Anthony said as he curled up and Ian turned on the TV.

an hour later Joven and the gang came.

"Hey." Ian patted Anthony's leg to wake him up. "they're here!" Ian said as he ran to open the door. "Hey." Ian greeted as the walked in.

"So...Haunted doll?" Sohinki asked as he walk in and sat down.

"We know it sounds crazy but she's real her name is Emily." Anthony said as he fixed his hair from being messy.

"She tried to stab me." Ian added as he sat down and pulled up his pants leg everyone gasped as his wound.

"Holy shit." Mari said.

"So, what do we do?" Lasercorn asked.

"Well, where is Emily?" Joven asked.

"At the our house." Ian responded.

"Well, I say we just go over there and see how bad she is now." Joven said.

"I say we do it." Sohinki said.

"OK lets go!" Mari said as she ran out the door as others followed.

As they got to the Smosh house, Emily saw them and was ready with a knife and was hiding in a hiding spot. She was ready to see blood, thirsty for more. Ian and Anthony's blood wasn't enough... she wanted their friends blood too. She was addicted.

(A/N) sorry this chapter seemed so rushed and short I promise the next chapter will be better! and a big thank you to my awesome beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) I'm going to call Joven, Sohinki and Lasercorn by their real names next chapter. So what did ya guys think find out in chapter ten! :)


	10. She strikes again

(A/N) OK quick note in case no one knows here are Sohinki's, Jovenshire's, And Lasercorn's real name

Lasercorn: David Sohinki: Matt Jovenshire: Joshua. Got it? Got it! now, I'll shut up now and get on with the story!

As the walked into the door, Emily got ready debating on who to strike. She targeted the short male next to Ian who Anthony was calling David, she got ready and got a tighter grip on the knife. When David walked by she aimed for his face and she threw it the sharp blade flying through the air.

"SHIT!" David said as he duct down, the knife flew over his head and landed on the floor.

"Are you OK!?" Ian asked frantic.

"Y-yeah, just a fuckin' knife almost stabbed me in the face." David said trying to gain calmness.

Emily sneaked over and grabbed the knife, she searched for a target. Mari was right by her. Emily drew back the knife and slashed Mari's leg cutting open her skinny jeans and skin making a shallow wound.

"FUCK!" Mari yelled as she grabbed her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Mari!" Joshua yelled concerned.

"is it deep?" Ian asked looking at Mari's wound.

"No, its stopping." Matt said as he looked around. " That doll has to be here somewhere!"

"I'm gonna go look in my room." Anthony said as he began to walk out.

"You're not going alone!" Ian said as he followed

"Hey." Joshua said as Ian turned around " Me and Mari are going to look in your room, Ian." Joshua said.

"And me and David we'll look in the spare room."Matt said

"sounds good to me!" Ian said as he followed Anthony again.

"It feels like an episode of Scooby fucking Doo." Anthony said under his breath which made Ian giggle.

"Where do you think she is?" Anthony asked looking under his bed with caution.

"I don't know, she has a knife wherever she is." Ian said looking in Anthony's closet.

"No shit Sherlock!" Anthony sarcastically said.

" I can't find anything can you?" Ian asked turning to Anthony.

"Nope!" Anthony responded.

"Come on lets check the living room." Ian said as he began to walk out of the room and Anthony followed.

Meanwhile Emily watched Ian and Anthony, she knew she couldn't strike knowing the living room has the easiest escape routes. She waited for them for their backs and as soon as they did she ran to Matt and David. They where silently sorting through props looking for something...looking for her. She watched and waiting for the perfect time to make their move. after a couple long minuets Matt was climbing a ladder to reach a high shelf, and David was on the other side of the room. She quickly looked around and found a cart with random props on it she quietly ran over to the cart and pushed it as hard as he could into the ladder and quickly ran out hiding in Anthony's room.

"OH FUCK!" Matt yelled as the cart rammed into the ladder and he came crashing down on the cart then rolling off causing him to ram his head onto the shelf.

"Oh shit!" David ran over to Matt. " Are you OK?!" David kneeled down to Matt.

"I-I don't know." Matt said.

right after he responded everyone came rushing into the room.

"What the fuck happened?!" Joshua asked as he ran with everyone over to Matt.

" T-The cart it rammed into the ladder while I was on it." Matt said. " I fell off the ladder and fell on the cart then I rammed my head on the book shelf." Matt responded then tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Mari ordered. "We don't know if you have anymore injuries!" Mari's voice began to get a little louder.

"Your head's bleeding." Anthony said as he was checking Matt's head.

"Anywhere else hurt?" Ian asked.

"My Back, my head and I think I sprained my left wrist." Matt responded.

Joshua got closer to him. " Put your arms around my neck." Matt obeyed slightly confused. "Hold on." Joshua said as he began to carry Matt into the living room.

"Be careful." Anthony said

"No fucking shit." Joshua said as he layed Matt down on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get a wet wash cloth!" Anthony said as he ran into the bathroom.

Little did he know Emily began following him. She followed him as he got a wash cloth and she closed and locked the bathroom door, she held the knife behind her back. Anthony got the wash cloth and wet it down, he turned and went pale he saw Emily. Emily brought out the knife and prepped it. Anthony dropped the wash cloth and was ready to run and began to run only to slip on the wash cloth. Emily instantly jumped on his chest pressing the knife to his throat pressing. Tears began to stream down Anthony's face, he began to shake, he was going to die this was it, he was going to be murdered.

(A/N) So that was chapter ten of A Haunting! and I again thank my very lovely and awesome beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) so what do you guys think is going to happen next? find out in chapter eleven!


	11. targets

Emily pressed harder on the knife a trickle of blood streamed down Anthony's neck. Emily stopped as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ant? You OK? It sounded like you fell." Ian asked as he again knocked.

Emily couldn't kill Anthony now she would get caught. She looked down at Anthony who let out a small whimper when she looked at him. She jumped off of Anthony's chest and ran by the door way. She unlocked the door waiting for it to open.

"Anthony? I'm coming in." Ian said as he opened the door not noticing Emily with a knife who just ran past him out of the bathroom. He found a terrified Anthony curled up on the bathroom floor. "Anthony!" Ian rushed by his side. "Please tell me you're alright!" Ian said as he touched Anthony's shoulder.

"I-I'm OK." Anthony said shakily as he sat up, eyes red and skin pale.

"What happened?" Ian asked putting a comforting arm around Anthony.

"E-Emily. I got the wash cloth and wet it. I turned and saw Emily who shut and locked the door. I dropped the wash cloth and was ready to run when I did run I slipped on the wash cloth. Then when I was down Emily jumped on my chest, s-she had a knife, she pressed the knife in my neck I thought I was gonna die until you knocked. She ran over to the door and when you opened it the door she r-ran out with the knife." Anthony said trying to calm down. " you saved me, Ian" Anthony said.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Ian said as he hugged Anthony, Anthony hugged back digging his face in Ian's shoulder terrified and glad to be alive. As the hug ended Ian looked at Anthony.

"I didn't know dolls could be so fucking scary." Anthony said a he wiped the drying tears off his face and wiped his eyes.

"It's not just a doll, ant. It's an evil demon possessed doll that's trying to kill us she almost killed you." Ian said.

"My neck still feels weird." Anthony rubbed his neck and felt something weird he looked at his hands to see what it was. "Oh fuck! I'm bleeding!" Anthony yelled.

Ian took a hand towel and wiped the blood. " it's not that bad it's stopped bleeding, and the cut just look like you get stuck by a tack." Ian said trying to  
Calm Anthony down.

"We should probably get back to the gang." Anthony said.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering what we're doing." Ian said as e got up and helped Anthony up. "Can you get me a new wash cloth?" Ian asked Anthony.

"Yeah." Anthony said as he got a wash cloth out of the cabinet and handed it to Ian.

"Thanks bro." Ian said as he wet the wash cloth down and picked the old one up and threw the old one in the hamper. "Come on." Ian said as he walked out of the bathroom with Anthony very close behind.

"What took so long?" Joshua asked.

"Emily almost killed Anthony." Ian said as he handed the wash cloth to Matt.

"She almost did what?!" Matt asked shocked as he shot straight up then quickly laid back down from pain. "fuck!" Matt draped the wash cloth over his forehead.

"S-she had a knife up to my neck...if Ian wouldn't of checked on me I would of been dead." Anthony said as he looked down.

"You're OK now." Ian comforted as he put a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Holy shit." Mari said shocked.

"She's still in the house with a knife we have no fucking idea were she's at now." Ian said.

"What should we do?" David asked.

" we should go back Ian's mom's place take care of everyone's Injures maybe eat and figure the fuck out what to do." Mari suggested.

"I agree." David said.

"Sounds good to me." Anthony said.

"And she will make sure we're OK." Ian added.

"I think it's a good idea." Joshua said. " what do you think Matt?" Joshua turned to Matt.

" I don't care as long as I don't have to move." Matt said.

"We'll come on let's go." Ian's said.

Joshua picked up Matt bridal style. "Matt, can you sit up?" Joshua asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Matt said. " I feel like we just got married." Matt awkwardly said making the rest giggle and laugh.

"You're not my type." Joshua said.

"Come on we have no time to loose." Anthony said as he  
Opened up the door.

"Ant, can you help me get a couple things real quick?" Ian looked up at Anthony.

"Sure." Anthony said. " guys me as Ian we'll be right back!" Anthony yelled

"I'm driving your car then!" David yelled back at Anthony.

"What do you need?" Anthony asked.

" we need to pack a couple of things, laptop, a couple extra shirts, and You need the your bags of tea you know tea helps you sleep when your scared." Ian said.

"I know it does." Anthony said as he watched Ian pull out a duffel back and put their laptops and a couple of his shirts it.

"Come one let's get you some shirts I have a feeling well need them." Ian said as he grabbed the bag and ran out of the room and into Anthony's room.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me alone!" Anthony said as he ran after Ian.

"Let's just hope my mom won't mind her son her sons best friend and 4 of their friends staying at her house." Ian said putting some of Anthony's shirts into the duffel bag.

" she didn't mind when we we're in high school and I practically lived at your house and we ate most of the food." Anthony said putting some of his shirts in the duffel bag. " I think that's enough." Anthony said turning to Ian " lets hurry up and get the tea plus we need to get your inhaler." Anthony said.

"I haven't had to use that in 2 years." Ian said.

"Do you want to risk it?" Anthony asked

"No, my inhaler is in the pill cabinet by the fridge." Ian said. "Come on let's go." Ian said as he grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen.

"Ian! You know I don't like being alone with that bitch around!" Anthony said as he ran like a mad man to Ian.

"The bag is on the couch I forgot where I put my inhaler in the pill cabinet I though I put it in the front in case I get another random attack." Ian said looking in the cabinet. " get your tea while I look for this." Ian said as he. Reached into the cabinet.

"How much tea should I pack?" Anthony asked.

" I don't know? All of it I guess." Ian said pulling out a pill bottle "why the fuck to we have midol?!" Ian asked.

"Kalel left it by accident when she came over a week ago." Anthony said as he put the tea in the duffel bag  
. "Women are scary." Anthony said making Ian giggle.

As they joked Emily quietly got into the duffel back with a knife hiding herself under some shirts.

"Fuck yeah I found it!" Ian said as he ran over and out his inhaler in the duffel bag and zipped it up. "Come on let's go!" Ian's said as he carried the bag out the door with Anthony following.

"What the fuck took you guys so long!?" David asked.

"Sorry we had to pack some stuff." Ian Said as he got in.

" you guys will have to either sit on someone's lap like before or get squished together." David said.

"I don't read mind sitting on someone's lap." Mari said.

" and I don't really mind having someone sitting on my lap." Joshua said.

"We'll that's settled." Ian said as he watched Mari climb on Joshua's lap and scooted over when the seat was free then watched Anthony get in.

"How are you feeling Matt?" Anthony asked as he shut the door.

"Better, Mari gave me some pain killers that where in her purse." Matt said.

"Mari brought a purse?" Ian asked.

"Yes she left it in the car she carried it to the car, you saw it where the hell have you been?!" David asked teasingly.

"I was thinking at the time." Ian said.

The rest of the car ride was quite after a couple minutes they made it in the house.

"Mom, we're home!" Ian yelled setting the duffel bag down on the coffee table.

"Should we research this," Anthony asked.

"I think we should." Joshua said.

"I'll get the laptops." Anthony said as he unzipped the duffel bag. he shoved the tea to the side and dug through the shirts, when he got through the shirts he saw Emily. " FUCK!" Anthony screamed as he jumped back only to land in the chair flipping in to where it was on its back.

Everyone looked at Anthony. Emily took this opportunity and ran out of the duffel back to hide.

"What the fuck is in there?!" Ian asked.

"Emily! with a knife!" Anthony yelled getting up.

Joshua slowly made his way to the bag and slowly looked in only to find Emily not there. "Anthony, she's not here."

"I saw her! She was in the fucking bag! I swear to god she was in there!" Anthony said hoping he wasn't going crazy.

Ian put his hands on Anthony's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Listen Ant, we believe you. We just need to look around the house and find her. try to calm down before you put yourself in a panic attack." Ian said sternly.

Anthony closed his eyes and nodded.

they all looked at each other then heard a scream.

"MOM!" Ian yelled and ran towards the scream as the others followed.

when they got to the room they saw Ian's mom cornered with Emily and two knifes.

"where the fuck did she get the other knife at?!" David asked.

"Emily looked around she knew she was screwed she thought a moment, she needed a distraction. She through the knife at Ian's mom. Emily quickly ran out while everyone froze in shock and fear.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Ian yelled as the knife hurled through the air.

(A/N) So that was chapter eleven of A Haunting what do you guys think so far. I would like to thank my awesome beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) What do you think will happen to Ian's mom? find out in chapter twelve!


	12. A Gun shot

As the knife hurled towards her, Ian's mom dodged it the the last second leaving the knife to stab the wall. Everyone ran over to her and hugged her happy for her to be alive.

"I'm so glad you dodged that." Ian said hugging his mom.

"I'm alright honey. I dodged it." Ian's mom said.

"Alright I'll say it! Emily's a freaking doll. can't we just set her in fire or kick her?" Anthony asked getting fed up.

"No it's not the doll it's the spirit. If we destroy the doll the spirit will still be alive and right now the doll is something that's keeping the spirit trapped. If that spirit is uncaged with out a body who knows what it could do." Joshua said.

"How can we defeat the spirit?" Mari asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Joshua said in defeat.

"We're screwed." Ian said sitting down on his moms bed.

"Well she's in the house somewhere." Anthony said. " We should just at least try to capture her and go from there."

"I think that's a good idea." Ian's mom said. "Will you guys be alright alone with Emily running around? I have to mail something from the post office." Ian's mom asked.

"We should be fine." Anthony said.

"OK, I shouldn't be too long." Ian's mom said as she grabbed her purse and an envelope and walked out of the room.

"Same teams?" Joshua asked.

"Seems like a pretty good idea to me." Matt said

"Where should we start?" David asked.

"How about Joshua and I look in the garage, Ian and Anthony look up stairs, and David and Matt look down stairs." Mari suggested.

"Sounds good." Anthony said.

"Let's get moving!" Joshua said as he ran down stairs as Mari followed as well as David and Matt went down stairs leaving Ian and Anthony alone.

"Well, we know she's not in here should we look in your old room?" Anthony asked.

"Sure." Ian said as he walked to his bedroom and Anthony followed. As they got in there Anthony started looking in the closet and Ian looked under the bed.

"Nothing under here." Ian said.

"All I found is sticky Rolling Stones magazines, I didn't even knew you read these." Anthony said holding the magazine.

"Open it to the first page." Ian awkwardly said.

As Anthony did he instantly threw the magazine out of the room and into the hallway. "Dude! what the fuck!? that was a sticky PlayBoy magazine! You let me touch that!" Anthony yelled.

"You had some too!" Ian said in defense.

"Yeah, but that one had your jizz on it and my hand is sticky! I'll never feel clean again!" Anthony yelled.

"There's a bathroom." Ian said.

"You're coming with me, you know that last time I went to the bathroom by myself." Anthony said.

"I wasn't going to let you go by yourself anyways." Ian said as he followed Anthony. "Unless you're taking a crap." Ian said under is breath.

Emily watched as Ian and Anthony headed their way to the bathroom she couldn't hurt them now, they where too aware of her. Emily made her way down the stairs to watch David and Matt in the kitchen.

"Did Anthony just yell that he has Ian's jizz on his hands?" Matt asked very disturbed.

"Don't question it, I don't want to know." David said looking through the cabinets taking out to steak knives. "here take this." David said handing the knife to Matt. "Just in case Emily finds us."

"Good idea." Matt said as he put the knife in his back pocket and continued looking.

Emily watched as they looked, she couldn't hurt them they had protection. So she made herself to the last place, the garage she slipped in and hid behind a pile of wood and watched Joshua and Mari look.

"We're never going to find this fucking doll." Mari said.

"She's in the house somewhere." Joshua said.

"Yeah in the house and ready to kill us. face it Joshua, we're going to die!" Mari said freaking out now.

"Mari." Joshua pulled Mari into a hug. "We're not gonna die, we're gonna find this bitch and kill her." Joshua said trying to calm her down.

Emily saw her opportunity, she slid away from the wood, but only to knock over an empty can of lighter fluid. Joshua and Mari broke the hug and saw Emily, Emily got the knife ready.

"MATT,DAVID,IAN,ANTHONY GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!" Joshua screamed at the top of his his lungs, pretty quickly Matt and David where in there and a couple seconds later Ian and Anthony where also in there and saw Emily.

"What the fuck do we do?" Ian asked.

"I-I don't know, try to catch her I guess." Joshua said unsure.

Emily took advantage of this, took the lighter fluid and splashed it on Ian and Anthony. She then ran out when the jumped back, running to upstairs and to Ian''s mom's room being glad that they thought she was still down stairs. She searched the night stand and found a loaded gun, she cocked it and pointed it to the door ready to shoot who ever walked in first.

"I'll check my mom's room!" Emily heard Ian say.

Emily grinned and aimed the gun at the door frame, as Ian walked in she pulled the trigger.

Down stairs they heard a gun shot and Ian scream.

"IAN!" Anthony screamed as he ran up stairs as the others followed. Tears spilled out of Anthony's eyes as he saw Ian lying face first on the ground. "Please let Ian be OK." Anthony whispered as he walked over to Ian.

(A/N) So that was chapter twelve of A Haunting! Do you think Ian will be OK? A big thank you to my two beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) Find out what happens next in chapter thirteen!


	13. Darkness

Anthony slowly walked towards Ian fearing for what he might find. "I-Ian, are y-you OK?" Anthony asked shaking like a leaf while the others stood and watched.

Ian slowly sat up straight earning a sigh of relief from Anthony and the others. "The bullet scraped my arm." Ian showed a slight scrape to Anthony. " It's nothing really." Ian said standing up, but instantly receiving a bear hug from Anthony.

"I thought I lost you." Anthony quietly said.

Ian hugged back. "I'm still alive and well." They broke the hug.

"Why where you on the ground face first then?" Mari asked.

"Instinct." Ian said. "My mom told me if I ever hear a gun shot drop down face first." Ian said.

"Wait, did Emily try to shoot you." David asked.

"Oh fuck..." Ian said forgetting about Emily then looked inside the room. "She's gone, but she left the gun thank god." Ian said.

"Yeah, but she's somewhere in the house!" Joshua said.

"We need to move fast and find her." Anthony said.

"Same teams?" David asked.

"Sure lets move!" Mari said as they all split up. Ian and Anthony went down stairs to search the living room and kitchen, Mari and Joshua took the garage again, and David and Matt took upstairs. Little did they know Emily had plans.

David and Matt were looking though the guest room. Matt was looking under the queen bed while David searched through the drawers.

Emily watched from the closet, being thankful that they didn't notice the closet door was cracked. She watched David, he was by the door way and she wanted out of the room. She looked around the almost empty closet using the light from the crack. She spotted a box with the words 'Ian's stuff'. She went through it and found a baseball. She took the baseball and aimed for David. she threw the ball at David hitting his upper back.

"What the fuck!?" David yelled out surprised.

"What?!" Matt asked standing up.

"I got hit in the back with something." David said.

"Was that baseball there before?" Matt asked pointing at the baseball by the closet door.

"I don't think so." David said.

"Do you think Emily did it?" Matt asked walking over to the baseball and picking it up.

"Who else would of...maybe she's in the closet?" David asked.

"I'll check just watch my back." Matt said as he faced the cracked door.

Emily cursed at her self and grabbed a hold of the door. Ss soon as he was in range she slammed the corner of the door onto his face hitting him in the nose.

"Fuck!" Matt said holding his nose and getting knocked backwards by the door and into David causing them both to fall over on to the ground.

"Shit!" David cursed.

Emily took the chance and ran out of the room heading down stairs.

"Get her!" David said as him and Matt got up and ran. Matt went into Ian's old room and David went into Ian's mom's room.

Emily smirked as she made her way downstairs, she made it out with them looking in all the wrong places for her. She made it down stairs and snuck past Ian and Anthony who where looking through cabinets. She went into the garage and hid behind a large toolbox, waiting for her new target to be in her range.

"Find her yet?" Joshua asked lifting up a box and looking behind it.

"Not yet." Mari said looking in a box.

Emily quietly climbed on a shelf hiding behind boxes as she made her way toward Joshua and began to push a heavy box.

"Hey Mari, do you think we should look in th-" Before Joshua could finish he felt pain on his head and blackness took over.

(A/N) So that was chapter thirteen of A Haunting! I would like to thank my lovely beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) so what do you think will happen to Joshua? find out in chapter fourteen!


	14. Matt and Joshua

"JOSHUA!" Mari yelled and ran over to Joshua, she kneeled down next to Joshua. "Joshua, please tell me you're alright." Mari said lightly smacking Joshua's face.

Joshua's eyes fluttered open. As he came to he looked around. "Wh-what happened." He asked in pain, holding his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"My head...it hurts." He responded.

"Is everything alright in here?" Ian asked followed by Anthony. "We heard a crash and yelling." Anthony added.

"Joshua was knocked out by something." Mari said as she watched Ian and Anthony walk over to them.

"I don't really know what knocked me out." Joshua said.

"Was that box there before?" Anthony asked as he pointed to the box.

"No." Joshua said.

"Do you think Emily knocked it on him?" Ian asked.

"She probably did." Mari said. "Do you think she's still in here?" Mari asked.

"I don't know. She might be." Ian said. "Right now we need to get Joshua to the living room on the couch and check his head." Ian added.

"I'll get his hands." Mari said as he linked her arms with his under arms careful not to touch his head.

"I'll get his feet." Anthony said as he grabbed Joshua's legs.

"I'll go get Matt and David." Ian said as he sprinted out of the room.

Emily watched Anthony and Mari carry Joshua out of the garage from the shelf. She got down from the shelf and quietly snuck into the kitchen. She climbed on the counter and grabbed a steak knife, she then jumped down and ran into the bathroom and hid, expecting them to get the first-aid kit.

Ian, Matt, and David ran down stairs and over to Joshua who was lying on the couch.

"How is he doing?" Matt asked.

"He's in pain." Mari said.

"Does your head hurt?" David asked.

" I got hit in the head and knocked out with a heavy-ass box, what the fuck do you think?" Joshua said with pain in his voice.

David shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...just asking." David said.

Mari felt his head, and brushed his hair back to check for wounds. "Your bump is getting smaller, so that's a good sign." Mari said.

"Do you want a pain killer?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Joshua said.

"I can get it." Matt said, then start take off to get it, but turned around and walked to Ian. "Where's your pain killers?" Matt asked slightly feeling like an idiot.

"In the bathroom, its in the medicine Cabinet. The mirror opens up." Ian said.

"OK, thank you." Matt said as he sprinted towards to the bathroom.

Emily heard Matt coming, she got into the bathtub and hit behind the shower curtain.

Matt opened the cabinet and took out the medicine. "I should probably get three pills." Matt said to himself.

When Matt wasn't looking she took a small used soap bar and threw it at the open pill bottle on the sink. The pill bottle was knocked everywhere and pills went in all directions.

"What the fuck?!" Matt asked himself, he then bent over and started picking them up.

Emily took this opportunity and jumped on Matt's back and bashed his head against the sink causing him to fall over. She then used the knife and made several deep gashes in his arms and legs. Qhen he was on his back, Emily ran over and jumped on his chest she raised her knife ready to end her 'toy's' life

.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! HELP!" Matt screamed hoping that they would get there in time.

(A/N) sssooooo that was chapter fourteen of A Haunting what do ya guys think? A big thank you to my beta readers GingerTips and strawberry4life! :) What do you think will happen to Matt? find out in chapter fifteen! :)


	15. Mari and Joshua

Emily raised the knife ready to kill Matt, she was interrupted by David running in. Emily jumped off Matt's chest and ran, David ran over to David while Emily ran out of the room.

"Are you OK?!" David asked kneeling by Matt.

"I-I don't know." Matt said. " I have two wounds in my right arm and one on my left leg and I hit my head."

David took his shirt off and wrapped the two wounds on his arm, he then grabbed the hand towel and tried is best to wrap the one on his leg. "Can you walk?" David asked.

"I don't know, I feel dizzy. I hit my head on the sink." Matt said.

'Would it hurt if I dragged you to the living room?" David asked.

"No I don't think so." Matt said. After he said that David dragged him into the living room and helped him on a chair next to the couch.

"Is he OK?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know."Matt said.

"Emily happened." David said.

"She's getting more and more active." Mari said. "We need to act fast." Mari added.

"We need to split up again when Matt and Joshua are able to move." Ian said.

"I'm fine now." Joshua said as he sat up then put his hand on his forehead in pain. " I think." Joshua tightly closed his eyes. "Fuck..." He gritted through his teeth.

"My head hurts a little bit maybe Mari could stay with Joshua?" Matt said.

"I could live with that." Joshua said looking at Mari.

Mari smirked. "Sounds good to me."

"How about me and Anthony take the garage, and you and David take upstairs?" Ian suggested.

"Sounds good." Matt said. The group then split up.

Emily spied on them from the kitchen. Now was the perfect time to strike. Emily climbed on the counter and searched for a weapon. She came across a drawer full of things Mrs Hecox took away from Ian when he was younger, in that drawer she found a pistol B.B gun still loaded, she took the gun. She got down and slowly made her way towards the living room.

"Hey Mari." Joshua said sitting up on the couch, Mari sat down next to him. "I was thinking for Emily, I never learned too much on dolls but do you think maybe we could head over to the store Ian and Anthony bought Emily from and find out where the fuck Emily came from?" Joshua said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mari said. "Then maybe we could stop her with the information we do have."

Both of them turned their heads when they heared a click sound. Emily stared at them with evil eyes gun pointed at them, Emily didn't know if the where strong enough to kill them or if could kill at all but it was her best weapon.

"Oh shit." Mari said. "This might be it." Mari said loosing all hope.

"Mari." Joshua started. "If this is it can I tell you something?" Joshua asked, Mari turned her head listening.

(A/N) so what do you think Joshua is going to tell Mari? A big thanks to my beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) So what do you think is going to happen next? Find out in chapter sixteen!


	16. To the store again!

Mari looked at Joshua waiting for him to say something. Joshua looked her in the eyes. "I love you Mari." He said.

"Josh..." She started. " I love you too. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

" I didn't know if you felt the same way." He answered.

"Well I do." She said the pulled him into a kiss.

They broke the kiss and looked at Emily who had her finger on the trigger. Emily aimed at Mari and pulled the trigger. Joshua pulled Mari out of the way leaving the B.B to only scrape Mari's upper arm,

Emily tried to shoot again only to find out she was out of B. Bs. Emily ran for the garage, being glad Mari and Joshua didn't see where she went.

"Are you Ok?!" Joshua asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Mari said shaking up. "I just have a small cut on my arm it's ok." She added.

Mari and Joshua heard foot steps running they were met by David and Matt then Ian and Anthony.

"What the fuck was that noise!?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Emily got a hold of a gun, I think it was a B.B gun the way it was shot. Anyways she got it at us thankfully she missed the only thing that happened is Mari's arm got scratched but that's it." Joshua explained. "My arm stopped bleeding now." Mari added.

"We need to go back to that shop." Ian said blankly.

"Ian, the lady kicked us out." Anthony responded.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! That bitch is gonna kill us! We need to go to that store and ask for a back story on Emily!" Ian yelled fed up.

"Ian's right, that lady who sold you the doll could give us some really helpful information." Joshua added.

"What about your mom?" David asked.

"I'll call her and tell her what's going on and to head to the Smosh house." Ian responded grabbing his keys.

"Can she get into the Smosh house?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, I give her my spare key in case she ever needed to get in there." Ian grabbed his phone off the coffee table. "Come on let's go!" Ian said then ran to the car, the others followed out the door. Ian scrolled his contacts searching for his mom's number. Anthony took the keys out of his hands."Dude, I need my keys!" Ian said and Anthony shook his head. "You're gonna be on the phone with your mom and your pissed off, I'll drive so you can talk to your mom and I know how you drive while mad." Anthony said sternly. " Fine." Ian said as he got into the passengers seat and the others got into the back.

The ride was quite except for Ian talking to his mom, Mari sat on Joshua's lap in the middle while Matt and David looked out the window in a daze.

"We're here." Anthony said as he turned off the car and got out, the rest got out with him.

"This is the store you got Emily from?" Matt asked.

"Looks creepy." David added.

"It is." Anthony said then began to walk in with the rest following him, once they all got in the lady turned around.

"I though I told you two to never come back!?" The lady yelled bitterly pointing her finger towards Ian and Anthony.

"The doll you sold us tried to kill us!." Ian yelled. "She tried to shoot me!" Ian yelled.

"And us!" Joshua yelled pointing to him and Mari.

"She tired to stab me!" David Yelled.

"And me! And him!" Matt yelled the pointed to Anthony

"We want the history on Emily." Joshua said sternly.

The lady thought for a moment. "Alright, come to the back of the store with me." She said as she walked to the back of the store with the rest following. "Sit." she said as the sat around a round table, the lady in the middle." Alright here's the story on Emily. In the 1800's a women by the name of Emily Halls owned a doll, she took care of that doll as if it were her own child, brushed her hair, changed her dress every day, and even had a bed for her. No one knew why she loved this doll so much. Emily said it was a hobby. This 'hobby' lasted from her late teens to late twenty's. Well, her husband had a hatred for the doll because Emily always payed more attention the doll then him, so he wanted to get rid of the doll so one night her husband sat up a fire in their back yard and planned to burn the doll and get rid of it. He snuck in and got the doll, well Emily heard him get the doll so she followed,when he was at the fire she yelled at him to stop and not to burn the doll but he insisted on doing in and before he could throw the doll in the fire Emily tackled her husband to get the doll, well her husband dodged her and Emily fell into the fire, her husband horrified dropped the doll and ran to get water while Emily was trying to put herself out. Well her husband was to late and Emily died by fire. Well Emily's spirit took over the body of the doll. Her husband kept the doll, in honor of his wife, well Emily was angry at her husband blaming him for her death, so when he was sleeping one night she took a cooking knife and killed him in his sleep. Emily went from owner to owner through the years each owner giving her to someone else because they thought she was possessed, right they were finally she ended up in my care and now she's in yours. She's nice and leaves people alone when they take care of her, but if she's neglected or treated wrong she turns evil and murders." The lady finished her story. Everyone looked speechless.

"Is there any way to make Emily leave us alone." Joshua asked.

"Two ways. Make her happy and take care of her or make her spirit go out of the doll and move on." She said.

"How do we get her spirit out?" Anthony asked.

"No one knows, you could try holy water, some how communicating with her, or destroying the doll. The lady said. "But only using destroying the doll as a last resort Emily is only using the doll as a host body her spirit could take over another doll or even one of you guys or an animal. Ian's eyes went wide as he heard the word 'Animal'.

"Oh shit I left Charlie alone with Emily." he said.

"No, I grabbed his box and brought him with us he's in the car." Anthony said to Ian.

"pay attention!" the lady yelled. "Like I said only use destroying the doll as a last resort! Do you guys under stand?" She asked the rest nodded. She got up and pulled out a square glass bottle with a cross on it and water in it out of a Cabinet and handed it to Joshua. "Here's holy water try splashing some of that on the doll if that doesn't work splash some of it on your self's, not much is needed save this water in case Emily, doll or spirit form tries to attack, understand?" The lady asked again the rest nodded."Good, now go and get Emily before she does any more harm." The lady said and the rest got up and left, driving home.

At the house Emily's anger grew, she wanted blood and she wanted it now. Her eyes turned black and a black ghostly mist clouded all around her. She was done with physical games, she smirked she was gonna play mind games now.

(A/N ) it's finally updated! Chapter sixteen is done! A thank you to my two beta readers strawberry4life and GingerTips :) so what do you think Emily means by 'mind games'? Find out in chapter seventeen!


End file.
